


Имя хорошего человека

by Cexmet



Category: Papers Please (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Dystopia, Gen, Language: Russian, totalitarianism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чтобы Арстоцка оставалась сильной, нужно работать – и Вонел работает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Имя хорошего человека

Его мундир всегда тщательно выглажен, ботинки начищены, пряжка ремня отполирована. Вонел представляет Министерство Информации и должен быть безупречен.   
Безупречность – его оружие. 

Сегодня его ждет слушание по делу молодого солдата, работавшего на границе: его возлюбленная, колечианка, перешла через границу незаконно, возможно – с помощью террористической организации, устроившей взрывы в метро. С ним стоит поговорить, тем более, что он работал на подозрительном пропускном пункте в Восточном Грештине. Сергеу Вольда. Похоже на имя хорошего человека, как говорил старший инспектор Черноклашин, под началом которого Вонел начинал службу.  
С тех пор прошло много лет, но он до сих пор помнит все любимые фразы Черноклашина: «все имена похожи на имена хороших людей, чтобы узнать каков человек на самом деле, нужно заглянуть ему под кожу», «ты служишь власти и она послужит тебе», «выполняй приказы и получай золото, или откажись и получи свинец». Он был улыбчивым, круглолицым человеком, довольно кивавшим, когда на глазах у него на кого-нибудь надевали наручники, бесцветно-бледный, молчаливый Вонел рядом с ним напоминал призрака.   
Черноклашин шутки ради называл его «Мрачным Жнецом» и Вонел улыбался в ответ, показывая, что тоже находит это прозвище крайне забавным.

Когда Черноклашина перевели в Парадизну, Вонел занял его место, а потом дослужился и до повышения. Он отправил в лагеря немало людей, способных подорвать стабильность Арстоцки, и гордится этим: он сражается за благополучие родной земли, выигрывает ради нее битву за битвой.  
Арстоцка стоит на костях своих врагов, как и любая другая страна. Вонел знает, что она не идеальна, но по крайней мере, она лучше Колечии, где никогда не кончится война. Возможно, даже лучше Объединенной Федерации – Вонел там не был, но многое о ней слышал: безработица, антисанитария, люди каждый день умирают в шахтах, давясь углем или асбестом.  
Чтобы Арстоцка оставалась сильной, нужно работать – и Вонел работает. Он носит имя хорошего человека, и уверен, что будет хорошим, даже если сорвать с него всю кожу.


End file.
